diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Darkening of Tristram
Would it be better to call this the "Darkening of Tristram?" Seems like a less generic title.--Hawki (talk) 07:34, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Edits Just got this update installed on my Ps4. I'ma poke the event and fill out anything missing or anything different from a Console's point of view. Also noticed a few link are Templates. I left em alone but should that get fixed to normal bracket ones? Kitballard64 (talk) 07:55, January 6, 2017 (UTC) :On the contrary, we try to use templates instead of brackets where possible. As of edits, feel free to add anything: there will be lots of rewording and maybe moving to other articles, but every little bit helps. Pryamus (talk) 07:57, January 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Template links: That's fine. Was curious mostly. ::I'm starting to formulate some notes to add but want to cross reference with a Pc user: On the console, we have the "8 way looking" part of the animation, but still have the fluid "Walk in 360°" movement. Does the Pc side force pure 8 way or does the players act the same as console? Kitballard64 (talk) 08:57, January 6, 2017 (UTC) :::Yes, PC has limited moving directions and greatly reduced FPS. My eyes bleed, but it's nostalgic.Pryamus (talk) 09:00, January 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::Hahah XD Ok. Cool to know. I'll add that to my mental notes. When I finish my first run, I'll add a new comment topic of what I've noticed. Maybe do a second run to find anything I missed on run 1. Was thinking someone from the Pc side can take the notes and add a "Pc vs Console" section with their notes. Kitballard64 (talk) 09:14, January 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::You have any info about the Cultists Pages? I'm not even sure where to start looking... Kitballard64 (talk) 15:16, January 6, 2017 (UTC) :::::The pages drop off Temporal Priests, one in each zone: Weeping Hollow, Halls of Agony 2 or 3, and some others. They always drop 1 page (total of 7), but you are not guaranteed to get a page you don't have yet. Pryamus (talk) 15:26, January 6, 2017 (UTC) :::::Sweetness, ty. I'll get to collecting =D Kitballard64 (talk) 15:40, January 6, 2017 (UTC) :::::I finished up a few of the requests, like snagging photos for yah. I also added a few more on other topics for good measure and funzies. The Dark Passage topic will need another look over as I know I've botched a few of those links and I honestly don't know what link should point to where (I know for sure I messed up "Carver"). :::::Something I did notice though on my lvl 1 playthrough: SmartLoot isn't rolling on the event items like the Godly Plate of Whale. I'm playing a Wizard and it rolled Dex, Ring of Truth rolled STR, Undead Crown also rolled Dex. I wonder if I should make a note of that in this topic. Kitballard64 (talk) 13:14, January 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Thanks! You did awesome. What remains we will fill in over time: some graphics and text on old new items (like my favorite armor, for instance). You can always add a few more screenshots for the zones (including DarkPassage), for example, maybe also screenshots for old new quests. As of SmartLoot... I think it's noteworthy, but since it applies to ALL items, it probably goes to this page's Gameplay section. Pryamus (talk) 14:12, January 7, 2017 (UTC)